Tonights The Night
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: Ricky's dreams of being with Amy may be destroyed after a life changing trauma happens.What will happen? Ricky/Amy Ben/Adrian


_Give me everything tonight  
>For all we know,<br>We might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight.<br>_****

The day started of slow and dull,it had started raining but thankfully Amy was safely inside the school when it sighed and opened her locker,she smiled as she noticed the pictures of her and Ricky on her locker smiled as she remembered their first anniversary,Ricky had taken her out to the park with a special picnic which was made up of Chicken wings with Ricky's homemade cream and with Amy's favourite dessert,Bananan Fritters.

The one next to that was Amy,Ricky and John in Ricky's 's face was covered in chocolate cake and Ricky had placed too Happy Birthday hats on his hair,Amy laughed softly and got out her books for the day. Amy jumped as she heard a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. Amy had always been afraid of thunder and lightning ever since she was a kid,she thought it always meant something bad would happen.

But Amy could feel that something was going to happen today,she had a bad feeling in her sighed softly and then felt a pair of wam arms wrapping around her waist,she grinned and giggled as his hot breath tickled her neck."Good morning"He murmured softly and kissed up her neck before spinning her to him."Good morning"She grinned at Ricky and wrapped her arms around his neck,staring into his deep brown safe in his embrace.

"The rain is wild,isn't it?"Amy glanced at the door as a student walked in soaked from head to toe."Yeah.I thought I was going to have to swim here"Ricky chuckled softly and grinned at Amy."At least your not a drowned rat"she laughed softly and glanced over at Jack who was sadly -but not for some girls- wearing a white t-shirt which was soaked right through and you could now see his chest."Good point"Ricky laughed softly and closed Amy's locker door for her,"Looks like we might have to move our date inside tonight"Ricky smirked and wiggled his eyebrows."You would love that Ricky"Amy laughed."But I would too..So I'm not complaning"She smirked and kissed his lips softly.

"There's the seductive mistress I know come out to play"Ricky winked at her and pulled her into a close and Ricky were too caught up in each other's company they didn't hear Adrian come up beside them,she coughed loudly snapping Amy and Ricky out of their romantic turned a bright crimson colour and Ricky wrapped his arms protectively around Amy."Amy"Adrian smiled brightly and looked at Ricky,"Ricky"her voice toned down an octave,into a seductive purr."Adrian"they both murmured softly,Amy fixed her bag over her shoulder and frowned.

"Do you want something?"Ricky frowned,starting to get irritated at Adrian's apperance."I just want to know if either of you have saw Ben yet?"Adrian smiled sweetly,or more..creepily."No,we haven' please I lose my temper"Ricky stared at Amy,caught off guard by her blaisé frowned,"Listen.I am sorry for what I done to both of you but I'm with Ben 're happily married and we're trying for a baby 's well that ends well"Ricky eyed Adrian suspicously."Why don't you call him?"."I already phone just keeps going to voicemail"Adrian sighed.

"Well, much fun as this is.I'm going to you later"Amy pecked his lips softly and walked off to her first looked at Adrian,"Listen Adrian.I'm sorry for everything that's happened,But you better not do anything to try and harm my relationship with Amy and John."Adrian arched an eyebrow."Ricky,I love ,so you and Amy go ahead and live your happy Brady bunch family lifestyle"Adrian smirked and walked away.

This was going to be a long day Ricky thought as he left for class

-

The day was going slowly,Amy checked the clock every 5 minutes to see if it was her free class tapped her foot and chewed the lid on her pen but yet nothing sped up sighed happily as the bell finally halls were croweded with students on their way to their next class,Amy was just thankful that she was free was standing against the wall as she waited for the halls to they finally were she made her way to her locker.

Her footsteps echoed around the empty halls,or half empty if she walked through one with a few people paused as she felt the strange,nauseating feeling in her her something bad was going to didn't know if she should believe it or notice a few people beginning to stare at her and quickly rushed to her hall was quite and deserted,Amy coul hear a class nearby chatting until the door was slammed shut.

She sighed,a bit appearance of Adrian today had really peeved her off but she couldn't do anything about had was in the glanced once more at the pictures on her locker,she smiled and touched each one of the since she had gotten with Ricky everything was working out for the had John and their life was complete.

"Amy?..."Amy's head snapped up and looked up to the bottom of the hall,she saw Ben standing like a drowned hair was falling over his face and eyes,making him look slowly walked towards her,the squidging of his shoes were all that was heard."Hey aren't you in class?" Ben frowned and scratched the back of his bed before glaring at Amy."I've been thinking, the usual...Ben crap more...observant thinking"Amy closed her locker and turned to face Ben fully."O-kay"She nodded along,only understanding part of what he was saying.

"I've came to the conclusion that my life is a total disaster.I married the woman who was having my baby then lost it.I married Adrian out of self pity-"Amy interrupted Ben,"It wasn't out of self pity love her-"Amy felt a sharp stinging pain on her right cheek,her hand flew up to her warm cheek and saw Ben's hand still in the air."Do **not **interrupt me Amy Juergens!"Ben's eyes shone with anger and 's heart pounded loudly inside her chest,this wasn't the Ben she Ben she once loved.

"It was self do you know why?"Ben moved dangerously close to her."When you broke up with me I blamed it on myself.I tried to think what I done I done to make you hate me so much"Amy gulped and tried to calm her breathing down,she glanced around had obviously chosen the right moment to do this."Ben...It wasn't your fault"she Ben was smart..he knew what Amy was grabbed her by the jacket and flung her across the hall,her back hit the lockers and a small whimper came out of her slowly stood up,her legs shaking beneath to give out.

"Do not lie to me Amy!"Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun,pointing it straight at Amy."No one lies to Ben Boykewich and gets away with it"He gave her an evil grin,his eyes sparkling with madness."Ben! Please put the gun down"."Why should I? You destroyed my why can't I destroy yours?"He smirked."Oh wait! You didn't destroy my Underwood did! He swooped in being the caring Dad and you go to him! I could have been a great Father to John! But you chose Ricky! Of all people!"Ben's finger clenched around the felt tears trickling down her face.

"We could have gotten married could have had the best life together"He walked close to her again,"But you chose him!"Amy's breath hitched as she looked up into the eyes of Ben."?"Another fierce slap hit her cheek,causing her to stumble."You are a bitch! You are a bitch and a whore Amy Juergens!" How was no one hearing this? How was no one running to her rescue?

"You deserved to be punished deserved to be punished for everything you done to me..For all the hurt you caused me"Ben raised the gun and Amy dropped her things,she tried to make a run for it but a sharp pain through her right shoulder blade caused her to fall to the pain was felt as if she was being stabbed over and over fell harder down her cheeks as she felt the warm blood trickling down her could hear doors nearby opening.

"Ben"She got up again,her skin growing shot was fired,hiting her abdomen this screamed in voices growing louder."You,Amy to die"At that moment,the school doors opened.4 men walked in,carrying walked through seperate heard shots being fired,another one at her thigh,sending her to the ground,she wouldn't get up 's breath grew heavy as she saw the blood pouring out of her.

Ben was standing over her now."Ben...P-Please"Amy choked softly and whimpered in pain as Ben grabbed her into a standing slammed her against the locker,the shooting pain in her shoulder 's hot breath was against her ear,"You will die today Amy Juergens.I'll make sure of it"Amy screamed loudly as another shot was fired,one in her knee now.

Ben let her drop to the floor and he ran away as people started flooding the hall to see what erupted in the hall,they noticed Amy Juergens lying there on the ground bleeding to were fired and everyone began to stared at the ceiling as people trampled around her trying to get out,the doors continously opened and closed,spraying Amy with rain hallway soon grew quiet lay there ready to die.

She could hear footsteps at the end of the hall,hoping someone would help her but she was afraid it was Ben coming back for her.

-

Ricky heard the screaming,and looked out of the consellours window to see people running it calmed down Ricky walked out of the door,he looked up and down the halls to see no frowned and walked into the next hall,again seeing no sighed frustrated as he walked into the familiar one he had visited this looked up and saw someone laying there,in a pool of body was near the stairs and he could see blood dripping then he noticed the was a hot pink pair of 's favourite wore them almost walked shakily towards the body and froze as he saw the long,brown hair.

"NO!"he screamed and knelt down beside her body,he touched her face and then let his hands trail down her half warm,half cold body,trying to find the source of the hand came across a hole in her thigh and he gulped as Amy's blood covered his finger traced her other leg to find a similar hole in her knee,more blood on his gulped as he pulled off her was wearing a white vest top with lipstick lips on the top was stained in slowly lifted the top to reveal a deep wound in her abdomen,Ricky felt silent tears falling down his that there was more wounds in his girlfriend somewhere,he unsteadily turned her round,seeing a deep wound in her shoulder blade.

A soft whimper made him pull back,he saw Amy's eyes flicker open,her skin pale as a ghost."Amy"He murmured,he lay her on the ground again,seeing the pool of blood had grown and that he was now kneeling in it."R-Ricky"Her voice was hoarse,dry..He didn't like seeing her like this."Amy,everything is going to be okay.I will get you out of here"He brushed her hair out of his face and heard shots above him." need to get you out of here"He sighed,trying to figure out a way to carry his girlfriend to a heard several pairs of feet running towards him,he turned round to see Grace,Grant and Jack coming to him."What happened! We heard shots and...and..."Grace's voice grew silent as she saw the body of Amy before her.

"She's not...not..d-dea-"Ricky cut off her,"Do not say that! Do not say that 's not..gone."Ricky looked at Amy,her face draining of colour every moment."We need to get her somewhere and fast! I heard more shots upstairs"Jack and Grant moved to Amy's side."Ricky grab her legs,me and Jack will get her upper body"Ricky nodded,feeling numb the mother of his child,the love of his life died today...He didn't know what would couldn't raise John without a mother.

Ricky slowly lifted Amy's leg off the ground and let out a whimper of pain,he saw the full extent of the blood was imprint of her body could be seen there."Come on Ricky!"Grant hissed as they slowly moved to the Consellours office,she had abandoned her office for locked the door shut and closed the blinds,they had placed Amy on the floor but they had no idea how to stop the bleeding.

"..stay with me"Ricky looked into the half open eyes of his girlfriend,"I..I feel cold"Amy's breath hitched and her eyes drooped softly."Grace! Do something!

Grace stared at the body of her friend and to do what she had to do.


End file.
